With an increasing interest in “out of package” containers, a need has arisen for a cost effective solution to address both labeling and tamper evidencing needs. Currently in many packaging operations a container is labeled with a pressure sensitive label, and then a separate clear shrinkable polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) shrink sleeve is applied as a “safety seal” tamper evidencing feature.